Solution
by rajlez33
Summary: Major Character Death. Danvarias and Agent Reign. Happy ending. More info inside. Sam can feel her fists closing, gripping whatever she is able to reach, now it's gravel that sticks into her palms and body, cutting through her clothes. She pushes herself up, on hands and knees, trying to move forward, closer to body lying in front of her...


**Description is quite accurate, I'll just let you know I haven't been watching Supergirl's episodes for some time now. So yeah...**

 **I hope you will enjoy despite angst and major character death, there is happy ending. I promise.**

 **Also I used some spoilers, which may or may not be true, to create this story**

Sam can feel her fists closing, gripping whatever she is able to reach, now it's gravel that sticks into her palms and body, cutting through her clothes. She pushes herself up, on hands and knees, trying to move forward, closer to body lying lifelessly in front of her, but once more she collapses under her own weight, pain spreading through her.

She groans, frustrated, betrayed by her own body again. Sam reaches out, still too far away to touch her, she brings her fist down, hitting the ground, the gravel, making it stick into her fist even more. But she doesn't feel that pain. She is consumed by burning pain from within her, pushing into her skin from inside, as if something tries to get out, to separate itself from her, to divide into two.

She grits her teeth as the pain intensifies, fighting to stay awake, to reach _her._ She doesn't try to get on hands and knees, deciding to crawl forward. Subconsciously she notices new cuts on her clothes and body, she can feel one on her chin while her vision blurts, momentarily losing her balance, almost falling to the side, before she controls herself to some extent again.

She looks ahead, staring at her prize if she menages to do this, to crawl close enough, _'Prize or punishment'_ she thinks grimly, knowing it all depends on one thing, one so important thing. She lowers her head, forehead resting on ground, feeling tears gathering in her eyes, refusing to let them fall.

She looks up at the body again, with newfound determination she pushes forward, allowing herself to smile slightly after moving few centimeters ahead, despite the pain and sweat dripping down her forehead, face, down her neck. She moves her left arm forward when a huge pain pierces her body, taking away her breath.

Sam tries to take a breath, force it into her lungs, but it's not working, instead with every, even the slightest, change of position of her body pain grows stronger. Tears she fought so hard to contain, now run down her face and chin to land on the ground.

Finally, after what felt like eternity the pain stops growing stronger, she can breath again. Sam rolls on her back, taking deep and slow, but at the same time shaky, breaths, or rather as deep and slow as she can. She looks up, not seeing anything beside dark, rock ceiling. She... _they,_ have to be in some cave, but she is not able to think of anything else as another shot of pain goes through her, worse than before. Feeling like her insides are burning and something rips her skin open. She even moves her hand to check if it's still intact, it is.

That knowledge doesn't stop the pain or the scream coming out of her throat at new wave of pain before everything goes black.

-AR-

Sam doesn't know how much time has passed when she wakes up. There is no way to know, she doesn't feel hungry, there is no source of sun, not that would help her...

Her eyes widen, suddenly remembering she is not alone here, she rolls on her stomach. Amazingly easy action if every part of her isn't screaming in pain, she doesn't feel it at all now, she's just utterly exhausted.

When her eyes land on body ahead of her, she gets new surge of strength and manages to stand on her bare feet. Hunched forward she makes few missing steps before falling to the knees on _her_ side, this time feeling pain when gravel sticks into them.

With shaky hands Sam turns her head in her direction, before relasing a gasp and moving hand to her open mouth, trying to stop the sob and failing.

"No, no, Alex." - she again touches her face, starting at the cold forehead and tracing fingers down Alex's face, closing her lifeless eyes, before moving to now cold lips, noticing trickle of blood coming from between them, then chin, down her neck. Not fighting sobs and tears anymore, she reaches collar of Alex's suit, feeling that it's wet and cold too. She keeps moving her hand, tracing the wet stain, other hand resting on ground while it's fingers play with Alex's hair, when she reaches hole.

She frowns through tears _'Hole? In Alex's suit?'_ she tries to force her exhausted mind to work _'Her body?'_ she grips material of her suit in hand and leans over Alex's body, resting forehead against still and silent chest - "No." - she remembers standing in DEO headquarters, after finding out her girlfriend isn't FBI agent, after finding out one of her friends is Supergirl, after finding out she is not human, that she is Kryptonian, like Superman, Supergirl - Kara. That she is Worldkiller, the one who swore to punish all sinners, in process destroying the world, that she is Reign. Remembers them explain to her that there is a way to separate them with use of Black Kryptonite, Alex's hands on hers when she was looking into her eyes, waiting for answer and after agreeing they didn't leave her, no. Alex smiled then, squeezed her hands and kept reassuring her everything is going to be fine while Winn went to bring the Kryptonite. She stayed close during the process, process that was never finished as some not DEO, but still government agents entered the base, pointed their guns on her, demanding for her to stand down and surrender. She remembers everybody - Kara, J'onn, James, Winn, Mon-el, multiple DEO agents trying to stop them, make them explain themselves, but it didn't work.

They started shooting at her, she couldn't escape, hide, she had to stay connected to Kryptonite to finish the process. She remembers Supergirl standing in front of her, shielding her from bullets, Alex standing more in front of her, shooting back at the agents when one stray bullet somehow passed Supergirl, hitting Alex. Sam remembers painful grunt when bullet went through vest and plunged itself into Alex, she remembers ripping her hands away from Kryptonite and catching Alex when she was falling down, both her and Kara shouting Alex's name, then she felt rage filling her. She remembers scooping Alex into her arms, Kara yelling her name when she pushed off the ground, taking Alex with her, then nothing, till waking up here.

She raises her head and rests it against Alex's - "Please, Alex, please, you can't." - she kisses those lips softly, blood not bothering her - "It has to be some nightmare right babe?" - she pauses, rubbing Alex's cheek - "You said everything is going to be fine" - she moves Alex's hair out of her face - "Please just wake up. You can't leave us." - she continues to sob and kiss Alex's lips - "I am so sorry. So sorry."

Suddenly someone grabs her by the hair and throws away from Alex, while being in air she raises hands to shield her head during fall. It works partially, she still manages to hurt her right cheek on the gravel, but her right arm is in worse shape, relatively long gashes mark her skin with sipping blood.

"Pathetic." - is the only word she hears before turning to whoever attacked her. It turns out it's Reign, standing between her and Alex with bored and empty expression. It's weird, looking at herself without using a mirror.

Once more, rage fills her, this time at person in front of her. She stands up not caring about what Reign may do to her - "You!" - she hadn't heard herself being so angry since Ruby broke leg years ago, after one of boys, pushed her daughter off the ledge and his father, instead of making him apologise, couldn't understand why she is so angry, boys be boys etcetera. She uses those emotions, comibnes it with what she feels now - "It's your fault!" - she pushes Reign, or rather tries to, after all she is weak, exhausted human, pumped on adrenaline, yes, but still exhausted and Reign is Kryptonian, there is no way for her to move the woman if she doesn't want to be moved. Instead she stumbled back, regaining balance - "They came for us, for _you_." - she is not shouting anymore and Sam, for the first time notices how hoarse her voice is, after all this shouting and crying she is surprised she can speak at all, but it doesn't seem that Reign cares about what she's saying - "If you weren't on your crusade, if you didn't want to punish the sinners, to destroy humans... she..." - she glances at Alex's body - "she would be alive now." - with shaky breath she looks at Reign, who hasn't changed her stance and has almost identical facial expression, almost. If she didn't know herself and her body reactions as well as she does, she would never notice Reign's slightly widened eyes or more stiff posture when she turns around and starts lowering down. Gritting her teeth she once more walks closer - "No, you don't get to touch her." - she grips Reign's arm when her hand wraps around Sam's throat, not squeezing, just holding.

"You stay back there." - Reign looks her in eyes, breathing heavily - "Down there." - she practically growls saying it while pushing Sam to the ground, again.

Meanwhile Reign turns back to Alex with flutter of her cape, then she kneels down, tracing fingers against Alex's cheek, before picking her up, holding her bridal style and standing like that for short moment, looking at Alex with kind of expression she never thought she would see on Worldkiller face. It's soft, Sam would say full of love, if she knew if woman standing in front of her can experience such a feeling. Finally Reign takes a step, then another, walking in unknown to Sam direction.

Sam gets up and follows her, limping because of her hurting feet, hoping the walk won't be too long, but knowing that despite everything she can't let Reign get out of her sight.

The walk is not long, they soon arrive near some sort of table or bunk on which Reign lays Alex's body down. Scanning it with her eyes, till they fixate on one spot. Reign raises her hand and holds it above it, what Sam knows is a bullet hole. She can see Reign's jaw clenching, before she rips top of Alex's suit open.

"What are you doing?" - asks Sam, there is no way she can stop Reign if this is something evil, but she will try her hardest. Reign doesn't answer just takes bullet out of Alex's body with her fingers, looks at it and then crushes on her palm - "Wha-"

Reign turns to her - "I'm trying to help her. All you can do, is stay quiet and do nothing that could distract me." - she says nothing else, just turns and walks to cylindrical statue which seems is to be some sort of container, because Reign opens it taking small vial out of it.

To this moment Sam was wondering if Reign is telling the truth. Alex is... she is dead, after all. How can Reign help her then?

When Reign stands next to the table and again takes Alex in her hands, glancing at Sam over her shoulder, saying that she will come back soon and flying away.

-AR-

Sam still doesn't know how much time passed, not since their arrival here or since Reign leaving with Alex's body.

She rubs her eyes, preparing herself to stand up and look for a way out of here and help when Reign appears in front of her, with Alex in her arms as if all she have done when she was gone, was flying, not letting go of agent's body.

Sam stands from the table, allowing Reign to lay Alex's body on it again, looking at it and noticing there is no bullet hole. She steps closer, searching for it and finding nothing. Then she turns to Reign, who stands further away, near Alex's legs, on opposite side of the table.

She answers before Sam can ask - "The hole is healed, she will wake up soon."

Sam can't help do nothing else but feel relieved at the news, there is one thing that she has to know though - "How? What did you do?"

"Does it matter if she is alive?" - Reign asks instead answering and by the look on her face, her eyes that bear traces of fear, she decides that she doesn't have to know.

Sam shakes her head - "No, it doesn't." - That's when Alex begins to stir, both Sam and Reign leaning closer when Alex opens her eyes, looking around a room - "Alex!" - says Sam and hugs the woman, who reciprocates it.

"Sam?" - that's when she pulls back - "What happened? Where are we?" - she looks down and up Sam's body - "What happened to you? Where are your boots?"

Alex looks at her with such concern that Sam can do nothing else but let tears fall, this time happy tears and kiss the woman in front of her. It's such Alex thing, to worry about someone else, even if she literally was dead minutes before. When kiss ends Sam keeps touching Alex's neck, rubbing her cheeks with thumbs.

She swallows and forces words out - "You were shot, you... you died"

Sam can see Alex's eyes widening in shock - "Wha- then how?"

"She saved you. I don't know how, but she saved you." - with that they both look at Reign and Alex rests her head against Sam's chest while Sam rubs her back.

Reign, who sheepishly, yes sheepishly, plays with vial for a moment. Then she raises the arm and gives it to Alex - "You have to drink it."

Alex takes it and looks at Sam, as if asking what to do. Sam shrugs before saying - "She brought you back, I doubt it was just a ploy to kill you again."

Alex nods and drinks it, then directs her words to Reign - "Thank you."

Reign steps closer, cupping Alex's cheek while Sam kisses top of her head - "Of course."

 **Now you know what I meant by Danvarias AND Agent Reign? What is the tag for them? Danvareign?**

 **I hope you liked and let me know what you think.**


End file.
